Um toque de Glamour
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Scorpius estava apenas brincando de paquerar garotos! Em que momento a brincadeira tinha ficado séria? Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras. Albus Severus / Scorpius
1. Um toque de Glamour

**Autor:** Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Ivinne / Schaala

**Título:** Um toque de Glamour

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Resumo:** Scorpius estava apenas brincando de paquerar garotos! Em que momento a brincadeira tinha ficado séria?

**Avisos:** Esta fic originalmente foi escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008, porém eu aproveitei para encaixá-la (ui) na 1ª Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras.

**Situação:** - Amor a segunda vista

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**-oOo-**

"Scorpius, isso não vai dar certo..."

"Deixa de ser pessimista, Al. A gente já passou a pior parte, que foi enganar o Senhor-Monitor-Fodão. Agora vê se se anima".

PUF!

"O que você acha desse nariz?"

"Pela milésima vez, Scorpius, eu gostei daquele primeiro".

"Mas aquele era o meu nariz de verdade! Era o único lugar que eu ainda não tinha feito o feitiço de glamour".

"Hey, por que você não aproveita pra esticar um pouquinho as canelas?" provocou Albus, sabendo que Scorpius detestava ser mais baixo do que ele. Porém, o loiro fingiu que não ouviu.

"Acho que vou fazer um topetinho pra esse la-"

"Shh! Vem alguém aí".

Albus puxou Scorpius para trás de uma tapeçaria e tapou-lhe a boca, ignorando os resmungos insatisfeitos do amigo até que os passos e conversas se distanciassem o suficiente.

"Du pru mi sultá?" veio a voz abafada por entre seus dedos, o hálito quente lambendo sua mão gelada.

"O que você disse?" perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes, já saindo do esconderijo.

"Eu disse, o que você acha dos meus cabelos encaracolados?" e, ao tocar com a varinha os cabelos loiros magicamente encompridados, Scorpius ordenou que eles se encaracolassem.

Albus pensou em ignorá-lo novamente – já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes o loiro havia mudado a própria aparência durante o percurso – porém não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e parou para admirá-lo de perto. Ele tinha emprestado aos cabelos um tom de loiro mais escuro e mudado a cor dos olhos para um verde escuro. O nariz não estava muito diferente do normal, para dizer a verdade, mas Albus sabia como Scorpius era vaidoso.

"É... ficou bonitinho..."

Scorpius fez uma careta.

"Ewww**¹**! Eu não quero ficar bonitinho! Quero ficar sexy! Que tal assim?" Tocou o cabelo mais uma vez com a varinha e fez com que eles ficassem curtos e bagunçados.

Albus deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Err... por acaso você está admitindo que acha meu cabelo sexy?"

"Não, eu estava sendo sarcástico." disse Scorpius, após um breve momento de hesitação, que não passou despercebido pelo moreno. "Vamos logo ou o baile já vai ter acabado quando chegarmos".

Albus seguiu-o, relutante, ao longo do corredor, fazendo comentários entediados a cada nova mudança que o amigo fazia na aparência. Não era o fato deles não terem permissão de participar do baile que o irritava. O baile era só para alunos a partir do quarto ano, portanto teoricamente eles teriam que esperar o do ano seguinte para poderem participar. No entanto, o fato de ser proibido fazia com que uma fagulha de ansiedade se acendesse bem no seu estômago, mas Albus não gostava particularmente da idéia de ter que se disfarçar. Scorpius certamente não tinha problema nenhum – ou quase – pois criatividade não lhe faltava, porém Albus não tinha idéia de que aparência deveria tomar para se misturar mais facilmente aos demais estudantes. E se alguém o reconhecesse? Ou melhor: e se _James_ o reconhecesse? Preferia morrer a ter que aguentar as piadinhas que seu irmão faria sobre seu disfarce. E depois de humilhá-lo publicamente, James ainda ameaçaria contar tudo a seus pais a menos que Albus se comprometesse a fazer as lições do irmão durante o mês seguinte - que obviamente se transformaria em quatro meses no final da semana e...

"Hey, você não vai se disfarçar?" Scorpius interrompeu seus pensamentos quando eles ainda estavam a uma distância segura do Salão Principal.

"Scorpie, eu acho que-"

"Não senhor, nem pense nisso!" Scorpius apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente para o nariz do outro. "Você não vai me abandonar aqui, sozinho, no meio desses chacais, vai? Coloco baratas no seu lençol se você fizer isso".

Albus rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"Você seria o primeiro a sair correndo do dormitório caso visse a primeira delas".

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Isso foi só um exemplo, você sabe que posso fazer muito pior. Agora, deixe-me dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo-"

"Não!"

Mas era inútil tentar impedi-lo. Na verdade, Albus sentiu-se até aliviado quando Scorpius tomou para si a tarefa de disfarçá-lo. Torceu o nariz, reclamou e xingou, mas isso só fazia com que o outro se empenhasse ainda mais.

Depois de vários feitiços, Scorpius afastou-se para observá-lo.

"Pronto, está ótimo".

Albus fez um movimento com a varinha e conjurou um espelho, mas teve tempo apenas de vislumbrar um vulto cor de cobre quando o espelho foi arrancado de suas mãos.

"Hey!"

"Não temos tempo pra isso, vamos, anda logo!" Scorpius puxou-o pela manga.

"Estou bonito?" perguntou Albus, levemente desnorteado pela ansiedade.

"Como uma garota. Na verdade, você está muito parecido com sua irmã".

"Scorpius!"

Albus não teve chance de dizer mais nada antes que fosse empurrado porta adentro. A confusão e o barulho eram quase insuportáveis. O moreno se viu instantaneamente engolido e arrastado pela multidão, sem destino certo e em menos de um minuto deu-se conta de que não tinha idéia de onde Scorpius poderia estar nem como faria para encontrá-lo.

**-oOo-**

"Baixinho filho da mãe!" foi a exclamação que Albus soltou assim que se mirou no espelho. Tinha demorado quase meia hora para se localizar e mais outra meia hora para conseguir chegar até o banheiro mais próximo. Agora entendia porque os dois rapazes que estavam no banheiro - e que ele tinha certeza de nunca ter visto na vida - estavam olhando tão estranho para ele. Scorpius não tinha fugido muito da verdade quando disse que ele estava parecido com sua irmã.

Jurando pra si mesmo que aquele loiro de meia tigela pagaria muito caro por aquilo, Albus fez o seu melhor para consertar sua fisionomia. Demorou, mas achou que talvez tivesse gostado do resultado.

**-oOo-**

Scorpius havia mudado o comprimento dos cabelos pelo menos três vezes desde que entrara no Salão Principal e logo começara a repetir as cores dos olhos, pois já tinha usado todas as possíveis. Sem contar nos pequenos ajustes no tamanho das sobrancelhas, no formato do queixo e, é claro, nas proporções do nariz. Também já tinha bebido três taças de uma bebida azul e não lembrava mais o que Albus havia dito sobre tomar cuidado com o ponche – qual era o ponche mesmo? – nem sobre não passar da segunda taça. Ora, Albus era mais fraco na bebida do que ele! E Scorpius achava que a arte de beber devia ser aperfeiçoada através da prática.

"Ora, dane-se!" virou o último gole de uma vez e aproveitou para deixar a taça vazia na bandeja que passava ali por perto enquanto se servia de mais outra.

Havia perdido a conta das horas, mas sabia que já fazia muito tempo desde que desistira de procurar por Albus. Aquele covarde-filho-da-mãe já devia ter ido dormir. Mas não sem antes levar umas cantadas masculinas. Scorpius sorriu com o pensamento.

Melhor assim. Pelo menos Scorpius não teria uma consciência falante ao seu lado o tempo todo e poderia aproveitar melhor a festa. Tinha cantado algumas garotas mais velhas e se espantara com o modo como elas pareciam interessadas. Na verdade, tinha se espantado tanto que até fugira das que o levaram a sério e resolvera passar para uma tática ainda mais interessante: passar cantadas nos garotos.

Era divertido assistir à reação deles. A maioria sequer entendia suas indiretas, de tão bêbados que estavam, outros se irritavam e ameaçavam partir pra agressão física, porém alguns mostraram interesse. Interesse _demais_.

Scorpius engasgou ao avistar, pelo canto do olho, o rapaz de mexas azuis**²** que vinha perseguindo-o pela última meia hora. Já estava mais do que na hora de mudar a aparência novamente.

Assim que conseguiu despistar o garoto mais uma vez, Scorpius trabalhou rapidamente com a varinha, deixando os cabelos castanhos curtos e desfiados e os olhos azuis. Já estava cansado de ter que redimensionar o nariz, então deixou que ele voltasse para a forma original, lembrando-se na última hora de escurecer um pouco as sobrancelhas.

Se Albus o visse dessa maneira, provavelmente riria de tão... _normal_ que ele estava. Apagado. Uma pessoa que passaria despercebida por qualquer um. Mas naquele momento, aquela era exatamente a intenção. Olhou para os próprios pés. Ora, ninguém nem saberia que era ele, como poderiam tirar sarro se ele aumentasse – só um pouquinhozinho – a altura de seu sapato?

Pegou mais uma bebida assim que possível, certificando-se que era a azul – pois de alguma maneira ele associava a palavra 'ponche' a uma cor avermelhada –, sentou-se numa mesa abandonada e se permitiu dar mais uma olhada ao redor. Não reconheceu nenhuma fisionomia. Perfeito.

Deu algumas olhadas insinuantes para uma garota alta que parecia definitivamente uma Slytherin, porém ela demonstrou mais preocupação com o sapato apertado do que com ele, então desistiu. Remexeu a bebida no copo e sentiu-se subitamente entediado. De alguma maneira, aquele sentimento devia ter ficado estampado na sua cara, pois ele ouviu uma voz igualmente entediada a seu lado.

"Fim de festa é um saco, não é mesmo?"

Scorpius encarou o garoto ao seu lado com uma sobrancelha arqueada, feliz ao constatar que ele não tinha mexas azuis.

"Não me diga." Comentou, mal-humorado. Tinha obtido sucesso em se manter o mais longe possível de estabelecer um dialogo com alguém, mas surpreendeu-se aliviado por finalmente ter alguém com quem falar. Talvez fosse melhor parar de beber. Já estava começando a sentir falta de Albus...

"Tem uma fila de gente passando mal na porta do banheiro; aquele carinha caído ali no chão acabou de me perguntar se eu sei o nome dele e eu poderia jurar que aquela menina dançando de mini-saia é a professora McGonnagal." o garoto apontou um dedo magro em direção ao centro da pista de dança, porém Scorpius estava mais interessado em estudar o garoto do que em verificar suas afirmações.

Scorpius tinha quase certeza de que, caso tivesse um espelho em mãos no momento, a imagem que veria seria muitíssimo parecida com a do garoto que acabara de se sentar na cadeira ao seu lado sem sequer perguntar se estava ocupada.

"Eu conheço você?" Scorpius perguntou, desconfiado, fazendo o garoto rir e perguntar de um modo sarcástico que seria quase uma imitação barata dele próprio. Quase.

"Não sei, eu conheço você?"

Ambos se mediram por algum tempo e, como nenhum dos dois fez menção de se apresentar, desviaram os olhos, tentando parecer indiferentes. Scorpius levou a bebida aos lábios, porém notou que o outro garoto não tinha nenhuma taça em mãos e parecia bem sóbrio, apesar de seu hálito denunciar um resquício de álcool. Aquilo fez com que Scorpius se lembrasse de Albus e a culpa fez com que ele baixasse o copo, largando-o na mesa.

O garoto educadamente fingiu não notar seu dilema, o que lhe causou uma inexplicável irritação.

"Se a festa está tão chata, por que você ainda está aqui?" Scorpius perguntou, ranzinza.

"Boa pergunta." o garoto ficou pensativo por algum tempo então deu uma risada amarga. "Que tipo de idiota fica procurando uma pessoa em especial numa festa à fantasia?"

Scorpius abriu a boca para zombar do garoto, porém notou que seu estado era tão lastimável quanto o dele. Que tipo de idiota evita as pessoas durante toda uma festa? Teria sido tão mais divertido se Albus estivesse com ele. Talvez, se Scorpius não tivesse irritado o amigo com aquele disfarce...

"Você já se sentiu sozinho no meio de uma multidão?" Scorpius se espantou ao perceber que fora ele quem tinha feito a pergunta _clichê_ - Eww. Em voz alta. Droga, devia ter escutado Albus sobre as duas taças.

Ao não obter resposta nenhuma, Scorpius arriscou uma olhada de esguelha para o garoto e surpreendeu uma expressão compreensiva em suas feições quase infantis. Se aquilo não fosse uma festa à fantasia, Scorpius poderia jurar que era mais velho do que o outro.

O garoto escolheu aquele momento para aproximar o rosto do seu, fazendo Scorpius recuar instintivamente.

"Tem algo de familiar em você." disse ele, estreitando os olhos.

Scorpius conteve o impulso de cobrir o nariz. E se o garoto o reconhecesse? Porém logo o outro soltou uma risada mais leve e simpática.

"É claro que você me parece familiar! Acabei de ver você no espelho agora há pouco! Cara, você me copiou?"

"Claro que não!" respondeu Scorpius, indignado. "E quem me garante que não foi _você_ quem me copiou?"

"Não, não. Só fui mudando aleatoriamente até chegar em algo que realmente me agradasse, o que não foi nada fácil, acredite, mas enfim... acho que gostei do resultado..."

O garoto se interrompeu, parecendo um pouco constrangido. Porém não desviou o olhar de Scorpius, conservando uma expressão quase... ansiosa. Scorpius virou o rosto para o lado oposto, pois teve a impressão de estar corando. Até aquele momento, _ele_ tinha dado em cima de outros garotos. Agora estava levando uma cantada!

Não, devia estar imaginando coisas. Quando reuniu coragem suficiente para olhar para o garoto novamente, convenceu-se de que tinha realmente imaginado coisas. Ele parecia desembaraçado novamente, puxando conversa, fazendo piadas. Scorpius foi relaxando aos poucos, até se dar conta de que quem estava interessado era ele.

Mas tinha uma ótima desculpa. Tinha passado da conta nas bebidas, estava com a língua solta, o rosto levemente afogueado, _flertando_ com um desconhecido – que por acaso era do mesmo sexo que ele. Enfim, todos os sintomas apontavam para a mesma coisa: estava bêbado. Ótimo.

"Hey, olha lá, aquilo ali é a calcinha da McGonnagal?" Scorpius apontou, animado.

"Ewww! Onde?" o garoto inclinou-se para o lado, curioso para encontrar o ponto para o qual ele apontara e Scorpius aproveitou para beijá-lo.

Um beijo infantil, um simples encostar de lábios, dois segundos infinitos de hesitação e no momento seguinte o garoto tinha se afastado assustado.

"Espera, você não é meu irmão, né?" perguntou ele, piscando os olhos azuis freneticamente, parecendo mais preocupado com aquilo do que com o fato de ter sido beijado por outro garoto.

Scorpius engoliu o próprio coração com certo esforço e disse, levemente irritado:

"Não. Sou filho único".

"Ahh bom... então..."

Eles se encararam mais uma vez, analisando a situação internamente. Estavam em uma festa à fantasia, bêbados – ou pelo menos um deles estava – e irreconhecíveis. Que outra oportunidade como aquela teriam na vida?

Beijaram-se novamente, daquela vez com mais empenho, até um puxar o outro pela mão para um cantinho mais afastado, onde teriam maior privacidade. Nenhum deles reparou no garoto de mexas azuis que saiu chorando do Salão.

**-oOo-**

Albus estava vestindo o pijama quando Scorpius chegou ao dormitório e estacou.

"Onde você estava?" perguntou o loiro, seco.

"Numa festa à fantasia, mas não conte nada ao Senhor-Monitor-Fodão ou vou ter que dizer que você _também_ estava lá." respondeu Albus, ácido.

"E você só chegou agora?" Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar ferido.

"Ora, me desculpe se eu estava me divertindo sem você!"

Eles viraram as costas um para o outro e ficaram em silêncio enquanto se aprontavam para dormir.

"Al?" veio a voz de Scorpius, abafada pelas várias camadas de cobertores.

"Que foi?"

"Você está bravo comigo?"

Albus já ia responder que sim, que não tinha achado graça na brincadeira de torná-lo a versão masculina de sua irmãzinha, que tinha odiado ficar sozinho durante - quase - toda a festa, mas que não suportou a idéia de ter que enfrentar o dormitório sozinho, sem a companhia de seu melhor amigo, por isso tinha ficado até o final da festa. Mas então se sentiu culpado, afinal ele _tinha_ aproveitado a festa de uma maneira inusitada e não estava pronto para contar ao amigo que tinha ficado com um garoto – _um completo desconhecido_. Chegara até a esquecer da falta que sentia de Scorpius enquanto estava com o outro.

"Não, não estou bravo com você, Scorpie".

Aquilo pareceu animar Scorpius, a julgar pela maneira como ele começou a se remexer na cama, como sempre fazia.

"Então, você se divertiu?"

Albus agradeceu o fato de já ter apagado as velas, daquele modo Scorpius não poderia ver o rubor que se espalhara em sua face.

"Não muito... e você?"

Houve uma breve pausa em que Scorpius se remexeu novamente.

"Nada de mais..."

"Você está bêbado?"

"Estou".

Albus desejou estar bêbado também, daquele modo poder teria alguma desculpa para seus atos. Quem sabe um dia não criaria coragem para contar a Scorpius? Talvez aquilo fizesse com que ele se sentisse menos culpado.

"Boa noite, Scorpie".

"Boa noite, Al".

**-oOo-**

**¹** Emo, eu sei xDD

**²** Não, não é o Teddy. É uma criatura qualquer que admira o estilo dele rs

**N.A.:** Reviews são muito bem vindas :}


	2. Curiosidade

**Autor:** Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Idril e Schaala

**Título:** Curiosidade

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Resumo:** Albus e Scorpius têm maneiras diferentes de lidar com a própria curiosidade. Um não consegue sossegar enquanto não sanar suas dúvidas, o outro sabe apreciar um bom mistério.

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para a 1ª Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras. Continuação de "Um toque de Glamour"

**Situação:** - Estudando no jardim de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**-oOo-**

Não era intencional, mas desde o Baile à Fantasia Albus estava prestando mais atenção à população masculina de Hogwarts que o normal. Não que ele pretendesse tomar alguma atitude caso identificasse o garoto com quem havia ficado, porém como o adolescente curioso que era não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de desvendar aquele mistério.

Albus estava assumindo que o garoto havia deixado pelo menos uma característica intocada pelo Glamour, caso contrário o moreno não teria nenhum ponto de partida. Infelizmente o objeto de sua busca havia escolhido características muito comuns e aquilo dificultava bastante sua procura.

Albus havia se baseado na estrutura física do rapaz, pois mudar a forma do próprio corpo exigiria feitiços ou poções muito mais complexos que um simples Glamour. Sendo assim, estava procurando por um garoto magro e mais ou menos da sua altura. Imaginou que o nariz era falso, pois só conseguia imaginar uma pessoa com um nariz perfeito como aquele – e essa pessoa havia servido de inspiração para o nariz que Albus escolhera. Sim, estava falando de Scorpius, mas o loiro estava fora de questão. Primeiro porque era mais baixo que o garoto que Albus havia beijado. Segundo porque Scorpius jamais escolheria uma aparência tão mundana quanto a de seu alvo.

A partir de então, Albus já havia procurado por todos os garotos que atendiam àqueles pré-requisitos físicos _mais_ os cabelos castanhos. Não conseguiu refinar muito sua busca, portanto tentou encontrar os de olhos azuis. Novamente, não obteve sucesso. Tentou se recordar do formato da boca do garoto, porém passara a maior parte do tempo sem realmente vê-la. O formato da língua ele provavelmente reconheceria, mas aquilo exigiria um teste mais aprofundado do que um simples olhar.

Por fim Albus tentou partir do _formato_ dos cabelos, independente da cor. E seu próximo alvo de especulação estava sentado logo à sua frente na aula de História da Magia. Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa de cabelos acobreados. Obviamente aquilo implicaria que o lufa-lufa devia ter penetrado a festa como eles, já que também não tinha idade para participar 'legalmente'. Albus estreitou os olhos. Improvável, mas não impossível, pensou.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Albus admitiria que nunca havia prestado atenção no garoto. Enquanto fazia sua análise do formato e espessura do cabelo – até mesmo se inclinara um pouco para frente para cheirá-lo – os ouvidos de Albus foram invadidos por um murmúrio não muito distante. Por um momento o garoto arregalou os olhos para o som daquela voz. Parecia a voz do garoto que procurava!

Albus olhou ao redor com o coração aos pulos. Porém seus olhos recaíram sobre Scorpius, que se gabava de suas notas para uma garota.

"O que foi?" Scorpius perguntou ao ver que Albus o encarava.

"Nada" o moreno falou, meneando a cabeça para si mesmo. Voltou a contemplar os cabelos do garoto à sua frente girando a cabeça de um lado para outro de modo a poder analisá-lo de todos os ângulos. Pelo canto do olho percebeu que Scorpius o encarava desconfiado, mas não deu atenção ao amigo. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

**-oOo-**

Ao final da aula de História da Magia, Albus chegou à conclusão de que o lufa-lufa não era o objeto de sua busca. Ao ficar em pé, o garoto se revelara consideravelmente mais alto do que Albus e levemente corcunda. Pego entre a decepção e o alívio, Albus seguiu um tagarelante Scorpius para as masmorras.

"... que fazer o dever de Runas e ainda temos que estudar para o teste surpresa de amanhã".

"Se é um teste surpresa, como é que você sabe?" Albus perguntou com metade da atenção nas palavras do amigo enquanto a outra metade se encarregava de analisar os garotos que passavam por ele no corredor.

"Tenho meus meios." Scorpius falou pomposo e esperou que Albus perguntasse quais eram esses meios. Porém como o moreno permaneceu em silêncio pelos próximos dez segundos, Scorpius rolou os olhos e continuou. "Está bem, foi aquela garota da lufa-lufa quem falou. Ela tinham acabado de sair da aula de Runas e disse que a professora deu um teste surpresa ao final da aula".

"Hmm..." Albus comentou, já totalmente disperso. Havia um garoto bastante promissor vindo em sua direção. Ele tinha os cabelos loiro-escuros, porém eram curtos e desfiados. Só restava saber se a altura batia. Albus esperou o momento certo e deu passo para o lado no momento exato em que o garoto passava por ele, fazendo com que seus ombros se encontrassem quase dolorosamente.

"Hey, preste atenção!" o garoto ralhou ao olhar para trás e Albus meneou a cabeça, desapontado. Alto demais. E a voz era bem diferente.

"Certo. O que você está fazendo?" Scorpius havia parado à sua frente para bloquear seu caminho e o encarava com os olhos estreitados.

"Estou indo para a aula do Slug, oras" Albus resmungou e tentou passar pelo loiro, porém este tornou a bloquear seu caminho.

"Não, você está com aquela cara de novo".

"Que cara?"

"De quem está aprontando alguma" Scorpius falou balançando um dedo magro na frente do moreno antes de cruzar os braços. "Al, você está tentando arrumar encrenca?"

"O quê? Não!" Albus falou e esperou um momento de distração de Scorpius para contorná-lo e retomar sua caminhada. "De onde você tirou isso?"

"Você fica encarando as pessoas o tempo todo" Scorpius começou a listar. "Agora há pouco ficou olhando para o cabelo daquele lufa-lufa como se imaginasse como ele ficaria com um chiclete grudado. E você acabou de trombar em um garoto mais velho. Propositalmente".

"Eu não estava sequer mascando chiclete!" Albus argumentou depois de uma breve pausa culpada e Scorpius bufou.

"Ótimo. Me chame de idiota".

"Pessoal, pessoal!" Mitiko, uma colega sonserina do mesmo ano que eles veio correndo até os dois. "A aula de Poções foi cancelada! Aconteceu um acidente com o caldeirão de um dos primeiroanistas e a sala foi interditada".

"Ah, perfeito!" Scorpius comemorou. "Assim nós podemos ir agora mesmo!" ele falou olhando esperançoso para Albus, que franziu a testa.

"Aonde?"

"Nos jardins! Estudar! Será que você não prestou atenção a uma palavra do que eu disse, Albus?" Scorpius falou por entre os dentes cerrados antes de segurar o braço do moreno e conduzi-lo à direção oposta à que eles estavam indo.

"Vocês se importariam...?" Mitiko começou a falar, porém Scorpius a ignorou completamente, arrastando Albus para longe.

"Eu disse" Scorpius continuou. "Que temos dever de Runas e..."

"Sim, essa parte eu ouvi" Albus atalhou, irritado.

"E que é primavera! Nós poderíamos estudar no jardim ao invés de ficar naquela luz verde fantasmagórica da sala comunal".

"Ah, não sei... Não me parece o tipo de coisa que você sugeriria. Já estou até vendo você reclamando dos insetos" Albus torceu o nariz e Scorpius soltou um rosnado.

"Nós temos feitiços para isso, Al. Vamos".

**-oOo-**

Scorpius sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até Albus dizer alguma coisa esquisita de novo. Porque fazer ele já estava fazendo. Estava olhando disfarçadamente por sobre o livro para o outro lado do jardim. O loiro resistiu à vontade de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo e bufou quando leu o mesmo parágrafo pela quinta vez sem prestar atenção a uma palavra sequer.

"Ok" Albus falou finalmente abaixando o livro.

'Aqui vamos nós', pensou Scorpius baixando o próprio livro e inclinando o corpo para trás, colocando as mãos no chão. Haviam estendido a capa de Albus no gramado e feito um feitiço simples de incenso para manter os insetos afastados.

"O que foi dessa vez, Al?"

"Aquele garoto do outro lado" Albus fez um leve aceno de cabeça na direção em que estivera olhando pelos últimos quinze minutos. "Ele está olhando para cá?"

"Não" Scorpius rolou os olhos. "Ele está olhando para todo lado. É óbvio que está esperando por alguém".

"Você acha?" Albus se endireitou. "Será que ele está esperando que um de nós vá até ele?"

"Seria um pouco estúpido da parte dele, não? Ele poderia ter chamado ou feito algum sinal enquanto você estava olhando".

"Eu não estava olhando!" o moreno se indignou.

"Claro que não" Scorpius falou sarcástico e assistiu enquanto uma garota aparecia do outro lado do jardim. "Lá está. Provavelmente combinaram de matar aula juntos".

"Oh..." Albus falou levemente desapontado quando o casal saiu do campo de visão deles de mãos dadas.

Scorpius meneou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. O jardim ficava do lado oposto aos portões do castelo e era muito pouco visitado pelos estudantes. Nem todas as flores haviam desabrochado ainda, mas a paisagem estava muito bonita. De vez em quando uma brisa soprava, movimentando os arbustos de um jeito brincalhão.

O loiro estava prestes a se inclinar para pegar o livro novamente quando sentiu Albus deitar a cabeça em sua coxa.

"Não estou com cabeça para estudar" o moreno falou manhoso.

"Não me diga!" Scorpius resmungou, deixando o corpo cair para trás ao se esparramar na capa do amigo com as mãos sob a cabeça. O sol já estava baixando atrás do castelo e as sombras estavam se alongando preguiçosamente. O céu tinha poucas nuvens e Scorpius procurou alguma forma conhecida entre elas, como costumava fazer quando criança.

'Aquilo podia ser um cachorro. Ou um nariz'.

"Scorpius?"

"Hm?"

"Não fui totalmente honesto com você na noite do Baile e isto está me matando".

"Ah, sério?" Scorpius tentou soar casual, porém as palavras do amigo fizeram uma pontada de culpa atravessá-lo. A maior parte do tempo o loiro conseguia esquecer o que havia acontecido na noite do Baile. Dizia para si mesmo que não fora nada importante, portanto não havia motivos para contar a Albus. Não era como se aquele tivesse sido seu primeiro beijo nem como se Scorpius estivesse disposto a sair com outro cara novamente. "E o que é que você tem escondido de mim? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a maneira estranha como você tem se comportado ultimamente?"

"Talvez" Albus se remexeu. "Eu fiquei com uma pessoa na festa".

"Como você conseguiu? Da última vez que eu o vi, você estava parecendo uma garota".

"Por sua causa! É óbvio que eu mudei minha aparência".

Scorpius encolheu os ombros, mesmo sabendo que Albus não podia ver seu gesto.

"Pra quem nem queria ir à festa, até que você aproveitou, não? Eu também fiquei com uma pessoa na festa. Pronto. Nós dois estamos nos sentindo melhor agora".

"Não! Você não está entendendo. Eu fiquei com um garoto!"

"Você o quê?" Scorpius apoiou o peso do corpo nos cotovelos para poder encarar o amigo, o coração aos pulos.

Albus estava fazendo bico.

"Não sei o que me deu, ok? Eu estava lá entediado num canto esperando que você aparecesse e de repente vi esse garoto que estava dando em cima de uma garota sem muito sucesso. Puxei conversa, ele provavelmente achou que eu estava dando mole pra ele, PAM!, ele me beijou. É isso".

"Ele achou que você estava dando mole...? Depois de dar em cima de uma garota...?" Scorpius se atrapalhou com as palavras. "Como assim, 'é isso'? O fato dele ter beijado você não significa que vocês ficaram! Você tem que ter beijado ele de volta pra ter 'ficado' com ele!"

Albus resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu beijei ele de volta, ok?" Albus respondeu, irritado. "E agora não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu! Fico tentando achar ele no meio da multidão de Hogwarts, mas não consigo!"

Scorpius ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, digerindo as palavras do amigo. Tornou a se deitar lentamente.

Diferente de Albus, Scorpius não havia dado muita atenção à sua própria curiosidade. Achara melhor deixar o passado no passado, afinal, parte da magia do momento se devia ao fato dele estar bêbado, beijando um estranho. Caso soubesse a identidade da pessoa, não haveria mais graça, haveria?

Bem, de fato talvez não houvesse graça caso o loiro descobrisse de repente que se tratava do goleiro esquisitinho da Grifinória, mas... Albus? Scorpius havia beijado seu melhor amigo? Se bem que fazia sentindo, agora que pensava a respeito. A voz era mesmo a de Albus. E o garoto havia perguntado se Scorpius tinha irmãos, provavelmente temendo ser um de seus primos. Scorpius teve a impressão de estar engolindo o próprio coração antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.

"E o que você pretendia fazer, caso descobrisse a identidade do garoto?"

Albus pensou antes de responder.

"Não sei. Provavelmente nada. Apenas... apenas fiquei curioso".

"Foi bom?"

"O quê?"

"O beijo".

"Normal" Scorpius sentiu quando Albus deu de ombros e experimentou algum desapontamento pela casualidade do outro. "Quero dizer, não foi diferente de beijar qualquer outra garota".

"Como se você fosse muito experiente" Scorpius zombou amargurado.

"Hey, eu já beijei garotas antes!"

"Claro. Uma delas foi sua prima. E oh, você tinha cinco anos na época, a propósito".

"Idiota" Albus deu um soco na altura do rim do amigo que teria doído caso tivesse sido para valer. "Eu sabia que me arrependeria de ter contado isso a você. Mas teve a Megan. E a Courtney".

"Você chegou a usar a língua com alguma delas?"

"Ora, cale a boca!" Albus se levantou, fitando o amigo com indignação. "Você também não é nenhum perito no assunto".

"Pelo menos eu não finjo ser um" Scorpius desdenhou.

"Você me ajudaria a encontrá-lo?" Albus perguntou depois de uma breve pausa.

"Para alguém que achou o beijo 'normal', até que você está bem empenhado, não?"

Albus beliscou o braço do loiro, que retribuiu com um soco no braço do amigo e no momento seguinte eles estavam empurrando e rolando pelo chão em uma luta de força e orgulho. Scorpius tentou manter Albus no chão com uma chave de braço, mas o moreno conseguiu se desvencilhar. Albus torceu o braço de Scorpius até que este estivesse choramingando de barriga para baixo, mantido no chão pelo joelho do moreno.

"Vai me ajudar ou não vai?" o moreno falou próximo ao seu ouvido, levemente ofegante.

"Como você espera encontrá-lo se não sabe como ele é?" Scorpius exasperou-se.

"Tem que haver um jeito!"

"Talvez... talvez você devesse simplesmente partir para outra... nem que fosse com outro cara mesmo".

Albus largou o amigo e se deitou ao lado dele entrelaçando as mãos sobre o próprio peito. Scorpius massageou o braço dolorido enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Aproveitou para analisar o perfil do amigo, o formato dos olhos, do nariz, a boca entreaberta... Albus era muito bonito, mesmo sem se esforçar para tanto. O loiro lembrou-se de como fora beijá-lo e por um momento teve certeza de que seria mil vezes melhor se o fizesse novamente naquele instante.

"É, acho que você tem razão" Albus falou por fim. "Não seria a mesma coisa se fosse, por exemplo, aquele garoto corcunda da lufa-lufa".

Scorpius riu e foi acompanhado do riso melodioso do moreno. Sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, o loiro se debruçou sobre Albus e o beijou.

Scorpius estava certo. Foi muito melhor beijar os lábios de Albus sabendo que eram os dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo foi esquisito. O loiro se afastou lentamente, evitando encará-lo. Copiou a posição de Albus, deitado de barriga para cima, encarando o céu sem realmente vê-lo.

"Foi você, não foi?" Albus perguntou e continuou quando não obteve resposta nenhuma. "Bem, isso foi estranho".

"Yep**¹**..."

"Eu devia ter desconfiado que aquele era mesmo o seu nariz. Você esticou as canelas para ficar mais alto?"

"Aumentei o solado do sapato" Scorpius admitiu contrariado.

"Oh..." eles ficaram em silêncio. "Você também não sabia, sabia?"

"Nope**¹**".

"Bem... acho que é melhor nós entrarmos se não quisermos perder o jantar" Albus falou, já se levantando e arrumando as vestes.

"Tem razão. Podemos continuar estudando mais tarde".

Enquanto Scorpius recolhia os livros, Albus pegou a própria capa e a sacudiu para livrá-la das folhas. O moreno colocou a capa na mochila e jogou esta por cima dos ombros.

"Você tem... hmm" Albus esticou a mão fazendo menção de tocá-lo, porém desistiu colocando a mão nos bolsos. "Você tem uma folha no cabelo".

"Ah, obrigado" Scorpius agradeceu, penteando os cabelos com os dedos desajeitadamente.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois caminharam de volta para o castelo. Scorpius não sabia se se arrependia por ter se denunciado ou não. Se soubesse que as coisas ficariam tão estranhas entre eles, teria escolhido morrer com aquela informação. Mas por outro lado, não se importaria em beijá-lo novamente.

Se pelo menos Albus não achasse tudo tão 'normal'...

**-oOo-**

**N.A.:** **¹** Como eu sempre imagino os diálogos deles em inglês, não consegui me contentar com um simples "É" nem achei nada que tivesse o mesmo efeito da gíria em inglês.

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e me incentivou a continuar. Isso aqui é dedicado a vocês ;D Continuação? Muito provavelmente ;D

**Bro** você é um amor *_*


	3. Dia ruim

**Autor:** Amy Lupin

**Beta:** Schaala

**Título:** Dia ruim

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Resumo:** A sorte nada mais é que saber aproveitar as oportunidades.

**Avisos:** Fic escrita para a 1ª Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho - Innocent Love do 6 Vassouras. Continuação de "Um toque de Glamour"

**Situação:** - Secando o melhor amigo com o olhar

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

-oOo-

As coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas depois da revelação de que ele e Albus haviam se beijado, conforme Scorpius suspeitara que aconteceria. Haviam perdido um pouco da cumplicidade despreocupada, fazendo com que ambos se policiassem mais nas palavras e nos gestos.

Como era o caso naquela manhã durante a aula de Poções. Ele e Albus tiveram a mesma idéia ao esticar a mão para pegar o pilão na mesa que dividiam e as mãos acabaram se trombando na metade do caminho.

Antes aquilo seria motivo de brincadeiras. Albus mostraria a língua ou beliscaria a mão de Scorpius ou eles acabariam disputando para ver quem conseguia pegar o pilão primeiro. Mas não foi o que aconteceu daquela vez. Eles puxaram as mãos de volta como se tivessem levado um choque e desviaram os olhos, Albus para o lado oposto e Scorpius para o caldeirão fumegante à sua frente.

"Pilão, por favor" Scorpius pediu com uma cordialidade que soou estranha a ambos, porém Albus não disse nada ao pegar o utensílio e entregá-lo para o loiro. "Obrigado".

Eles voltaram a trabalhar em silêncio, a não ser por um ou outro comentário sobre para qual lado mexer a mistura e se a medida estava correta. A maior parte do tempo, Scorpius sentiu como se fosse um expectador observando de longe. Aquele garoto loiro que agia mecanicamente com o melhor amigo não podia ser ele, assim como o moreno de olhos verdes límpidos e expressão séria não podia ser Albus.

Scorpius suspirou. Aquela aula costumava ser divertida.

"Hey Albus" Scorpius ouviu uma voz feminina e levantou os olhos sem mover mais nenhum outro músculo. Paige Barnes, a garota mais popular do terceiro ano, parou casualmente ao lado de Albus. "Será que você poderia emprestar a sua balança por um momento? A minha não está muito confiável depois que a deixei cair na semana passada".

"Ah, claro" Albus se apressou a entregar a própria balança para a garota, que exibiu um sorriso calculadamente tímido em agradecimento antes de girar nos calcanhares.

Albus ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava. Scorpius baixou o pilão com mais força do que o necessário na mesa fazendo com que Albus se assustasse e parecesse extremamente encabulado ao voltar a atenção para a poção.

Num dia comum, Scorpius comentaria a estranheza do fato da garota não ter pedido para ninguém consertar sua balança durante toda a semana, além de Barnes ter atravessado a sala inteira para pedir a balança de _Albus_. Albus o mandaria calar a boca e ficaria em silêncio por um momento antes de perguntar se Scorpius achava que a garota aceitaria ir à Hogsmeade com ele. Scorpius rolaria os olhos e daria um peteleco na nuca do moreno sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

Naquele dia, apenas o silêncio se espalhou desconfortavelmente entre ambos.

Aquele tipo de coisa não era nada a que Scorpius já não houvesse se acostumado. Albus era popular. Mais popular do que Scorpius jamais seria. Era verdade que o moreno tinha mais experiência com garotas que ele. O loiro havia beijado apenas uma garota antes e, mesmo assim, só o fizera depois de muito tempo a ajudando com o dever de Transfiguração – e de se certificar de que a garota não havia se aproximado dele por estar interessada em Albus.

Porém não era a primeira vez que sentia uma raiva injustificada da garota que se interessava por Albus. Apenas julgara natural antes, pois se Albus saísse com alguém aquilo significaria que Scorpius ficaria sozinho durante aquele tempo. Agora desconfiava que a vontade de arremessar o pilão no meio das sobrancelhas bem desenhadas de Barnes podia ser ciúmes.

Scorpius meneou a cabeça para si mesmo e voltou a atenção para a poção.

-oOo-

As coisas não haviam melhorado muito até o fim de semana, mas pelo menos Albus não havia convidado Barnes – nem nenhuma outra garota, pelo que Scorpius sabia – para sair. O clima estranho perdurava, motivo pelo qual Scorpius estava começando a ficar irritado. Mais alguns dias daquilo e ele seria capaz de sacudir o amigo até fazê-lo entender que não precisava ser daquele jeito. Se Albus não queria nada além de amizade, eles poderiam simplesmente esquecer aquilo e agir como nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas foi então que Scorpius começou a reparar nos olhares.

A primeira vez que surpreendeu Albus foi numa aula de Feitiços. Enquanto todos os alunos prestavam atenção no professor encarrapitado em cima de uma pilha de livros, Scorpius percebeu que era atentamente observado pelo melhor amigo. Ao flagrá-lo, porém, Albus desviara os olhos e fingira compenetração.

Scorpius meneou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no movimento que o Prof. Flitwick demonstrava.

A segunda vez foi ainda mais óbvia. Scorpius estava parado em frente ao quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal da Sonserina checando as datas de entrega dos trabalhos quando percebeu algo estranho. Albus dissera estar interessado nas datas das reservas do campo de Quadribol, por esse motivo se postara ao seu lado. Porém o vidro polido que protegia o quadro permitiu que Scorpius visse o reflexo do amigo e não havia dúvidas, Albus o estava encarando. O loiro umedeceu os lábios e observou quando o pomo de adão cada vez mais proeminente do moreno subiu e desceu quase audivelmente.

"Então" Scorpius falou com fingida casualidade. "Quando será o próximo treino?"

"Hein? Ahh... hmmm..." Albus gaguejou e sacudiu a cabeça, finalmente olhando para o quadro. "Será... na próxima sexta-feira. Olha, o que acha de irmos jantar?".

"Claro" Scorpius falou e de repente se sentiu muito mais leve.

Muito antes de tê-lo beijado, Scorpius admitia sentir certa fascinação pela aparência do melhor amigo. Acostumara-se a admirá-lo quando percebia que o outro estava distraído. Primeiramente com uma curiosidade infantil e certa dose de inveja, porque de certo modo feria seu orgulho que Albus conseguisse parecer sempre tão agradável ao olhar, mesmo que não dedicasse muito de seu tempo se preocupando com o visual. O moreno tinha a mania de se enfiar na primeira roupa que encontrava, deixar a gravata pendendo torta, jogar a capa sem cerimônias por cima do uniforme e, na maior parte do tempo, sequer se dava ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos. Porém, longe de parecer desleixado, Albus parecia casualmente estiloso. Aonde quer que ele fosse, vários pares de olhos se voltavam para ele como que atraídos por um campo magnético.

Com o passar do tempo, Scorpius precisou aceitar que Albus sempre teria sua invejável quota de atenção e que aquilo podia ser difícil de explicar, mas bastava um simples olhar para entender. O rosto de traços simétricos e suaves, o jeito de menino, o sorriso cativante e sincero, os olhos de um verde intenso, os cabelos desarrumados... Albus era simplesmente fascinante.

Porém a diferença era que Scorpius sabia ser discreto, ao passo que Albus era tão cuidadoso quanto um alce de patins.

De certo modo era reconfortante pensar que o loiro não era o único que se sentia atraído. Mas Scorpius resolveu que não custava nada tirar uma terceira prova. Três era seu número da sorte.

Certa noite, após o jantar, Scorpius havia acabado de voltar ao dormitório depois de um banho quando encontrou Albus sentado com as pernas esticadas no colchão e as costas apoiadas no encosto da cama. O moreno estava estudando Artimancia. Albus nunca havia negado que só escolhera a matéria por causa de Scorpius. Ele alegava achar o assunto muito complicado e desinteressante, porém Scorpius se recusara terminantemente a se inscrever em Adivinhação. Albus acabara cedendo, afirmando que Adivinhação não teria nenhuma graça sem seu melhor amigo.

Albus gostava de jogar a culpa no loiro toda vez que precisava estudar, motivo pelo qual o obrigava a ajudá-lo com os deveres. E, no entanto, lá estava Albus estudando sozinho.

"Aonde é que você vai?" Albus levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo por cima do livro ao ver Scorpius rumando para o único espelho do aposento.

Scorpius deu de ombros, aparentando desinteresse.

"Combinei de encontrar Mitiko na Biblioteca para ajudá-la com o dever" o loiro falou encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos meticulosamente. "Quer se juntar a nós?"

"Eu?" Albus também se fez de desinteressado. "Por acaso tenho cara de castiçal?"

"Não é nada disso" Scorpius falou, desmanchando o topete para refazê-lo com cuidado redobrado. "Ela estava reclamando sobre como estava difícil a matéria e eu me ofereci para ajudá-la. Assim posso aproveitar para estudar enquanto a ensino".

"E por acaso eu conheci você ontem para não saber o que você pretende quando se oferece para ajudar alguém com os estudos?" Albus meio falou, meio resmungou.

"O que foi que você disse?" Scorpius fingiu não ter ouvido.

"Nada".

Depois de finalmente ficar satisfeito com o caimento do cabelo, Scorpius arrumou a gola da camisa e o nó de gravata. Pelo reflexo do espelho, pôde ver a cabeça de Albus se esticando para cima até que seus olhos fossem vistos por sobre o livro. Quando o loiro fez menção de se virar, Albus abaixou a cabeça como uma tartaruga se encolhendo para dentro do casco.

"Bem, se você tem certeza que quer ficar..." Scorpius falou antes de sair do dormitório, deixando um Albus bicudo para trás.

Só depois de estar a alguns bons passos de distância foi que Scorpius permitiu que um sorriso satisfeito se espalhasse em seu rosto. Três vezes já era suficiente para um ponto de partida. Restava apenas ter um pouco de paciência e agir no momento certo. E se as oportunidades não aparecessem por si mesmas, Scorpius daria um pequeno empurrãozinho no destino.

-oOo-

O dia de Albus estava péssimo. Havia se atrasado para a aula de McGonnagal por causa do dever de Poções que se esquecera de terminar na véspera, ganhara uma suspensão da biblioteca por esquecer-se de devolver um livro no prazo e, para completar, a alça de sua mochila havia arrebentado na metade do caminho de volta para o dormitório.

Na cabeça do moreno, tudo aquilo era culpa de Scorpius.

Era o loiro quem o lembrava dos deveres e fuçava na sua mochila diariamente, conferindo a data de renovação do empréstimo dos livros, além de ser extremamente pontual. Aliás, ele também era ótimo em remendar coisas, motivo pelo qual Albus estava carregando o que restara de sua mochila num braço e os livros no outro. Mas, aparentemente Scorpius estava muito ocupado ultimamente ajudando _Mitiko_.

Eles estavam cheios de segredinhos para lá e para cá na última semana, cochichando e se sentando próximos um do outro com o pretexto de lerem o mesmo parágrafo de um livro. Era óbvio que Scorpius estava fazendo charme para a garota, passando horas penteando os cabelos apenas para jogá-los de um lado para o outro, exibindo aquele nariz bem desenhado e sorrindo de lado. Sem contar que Albus podia ver Mitiko inalando demoradamente a colônia importada de seu melhor amigo sempre que ele se aproximava o bastante.

Albus apertou o tinteiro com tanta força que a tampa pulou com um sonoro 'pop', por pouco não manchando o livro de Transfiguração.

"Droga" Albus parou, olhando para a tampa que rolava pelo corredor e pensando em como faria para recuperá-la. Apoiou os livros no peito e escorou-os com o queixo. Começou a dobrar os joelhos tentativamente...

"Albus!"

"AHHH!" Albus pulou de susto, derrubando os livros ao cair sentado no chão.

"Ah, desculpa!" Paige Barnes se desculpou enquanto suas amigas davam risadinhas. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e entregou a mochila para uma das amigas antes de ajudá-lo a recolher os livros. "Sinto muito, eu não pretendia assustá-lo. Só queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana".

"É claro que eu vou fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana" Albus respondeu irritado ao constatar que a capa de seu livro de Transfiguração não havia sobrevivido intacto a um segundo acidente com o pote de tintas. "Tenho que recuperar minha nota de Aritmancia, fazer dois deveres acumulados de História da Magia e um ensaio extra de Transfiguração para segunda-feira por causa de minha clara inabilidade de chegar à sala de aulas no horário. Se Scorpius estivesse aqui, ele provavelmente acrescentaria mais um monte de deveres que eu já nem me lembro mais. E, detalhe, eu não sei como vou fazer tudo isso já que estou suspenso da Biblioteca por _uma semana_".

Albus respirou profundamente para se acalmar e percebeu que três pares de olhos arregalados o encaravam, estupefatos.

"Desculpa. Você me pegou num mau momento" ele falou aceitando os livros que Paige havia recolhido. "Obrigado".

"Está tudo bem" Paige encolheu os ombros. "Que tal nós fingirmos que isso nunca aconteceu? Assim eu posso perguntar uma outra hora".

"Ótimo. Combinado" ele assentiu, apesar de ter a impressão de que a resposta para a pergunta não seria muito diferente em qualquer outro momento. Talvez mais educada, porém não diferente.

As garotas se afastaram e Albus voltou a caminhar até a sala comunal da Sonserina. Seu humor não melhorou nada quando encontrou Scorpius e Mitiko sentados um ao lado do outro numa mesinha. Scorpius sorria enviesado enquanto a garota ria como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada do século. Albus marchou até eles e baixou seus pertences na mesa estrondosamente.

"Ah, aí está você!" Scorpius falou animado. "Nós já estávamos imaginando se algum armário de vassouras havia engolido você pelo caminho, a julgar pela sua sorte".

Mitiko jogou a cabeça para trás ao gargalhar, seus olhos normalmente repuxados escondidos entre a bochecha e o supercílio.

"Há-há, muito engraçado" Albus resmungou, atirando a mochila rasgada no colo do ex-melhor amigo. "Acha que pode consertar isso? Já tentei um _Reparo_, mas ela tornou a arrebentar assim que coloquei nas costas".

Mitiko tornou a rir, mas disfarçou quando o moreno a encarou fixamente. Scorpius segurou a mochila como se fosse um trapo imundo.

"Acredito que sim, mas ela não aguentaria mais do que algumas semanas antes de rasgar novamente. Você devia comprar outra, Al. Pelo que eu me lembre, ela já não era nova quando você entrou em Hogwarts".

"Ótimo, muito obrigado" Albus falou sarcástico e tomou a mochila rasgada bruscamente da mão do amigo antes de recolher seus pertences novamente e sair.

"Hey, espera, Al! Eu disse que tentaria consertar!" Scorpius falou às suas costas e Albus pôde ouvir os roncos da risada mal contida da garota. "Não sabia que você tinha se tornado tão sentimental com a sua mochila de uma hora para a outra..."

Albus continuou a andar até estar seguramente protegido pelas cortinas de sua cama de dossel no dormitório, com os livros jogados no chão, um rosnado mal contido na garganta e o rosto enterrado no colchão. O moreno nunca tivera problemas com Mitiko antes. Muito pelo contrário, achava a garota divertida e simpática até algumas uma semana atrás. E o pior de tudo era saber o motivo da mudança.

Albus estava enciumado. Jamais admitiria para Scorpius, mas estivera ansioso por saber a identidade do garoto que beijara na festa. Não apenas por curiosidade, como queria que Scorpius acreditasse, mas pelo simples fato de que adoraria repetir a dose algum dia, caso surgisse a oportunidade. E ao invés de perder o interesse ao saber de quem se tratava, Albus havia ficado ainda mais obcecado. Lembrar-se de beijar um estranho era muito diferente de se imaginar beijando seu melhor amigo, que podia muito bem ganhar um concurso como o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, se Albus fosse o juiz.

O moreno sabia que Scorpius só não era popular por causa de seu temperamento introvertido e sarcástico. Albus chamava atenção para si mesmo sem ao menos se esforçar, enquanto Scorpius mantinha os outros distantes com um simples olhar atravessado, era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Fora difícil para Albus conquistar a confiança de Scorpius no início e enxergar além da fachada, mas Albus era persistente e gostava de pensar que o loiro só se revelava para ele. Estava tão acostumado àquilo que não aceitava a idéia de ter que dividi-lo com outra pessoa. Mesmo que essa outra pessoa fosse a doce Mitiko.

Albus levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros do colchão antes de deixar que ela caísse novamente. Repetiu o processo algumas vezes, tentando deixar claro para si mesmo o quanto se achava estúpido por sentir ciúme do melhor amigo. Gostava de como as coisas eram antes e não queria que mudassem, mas sentia como se tivesse atravessado uma barreira e já não houvesse meios de voltar atrás.

Quais eram suas escolhas? Além de esganar Mitiko, claro. Poderia ignorar a vontade de rosnar toda vez que visse alguém se aproximar do melhor amigo, ainda que a probabilidade dele acabar beijando essa pessoa fosse mínima. Essa alternativa certamente envolvia alguns exercícios práticos para aprender a lidar com o ciúme, além de aceitar o convite de Paige Barnes e torcer para que ela arrancasse a memória sensorial dos lábios de Scorpius nos seus. Ou poderia admitir que adoraria voltar a beijá-lo num futuro próximo. De preferência mais do que uma ou duas vezes. Com certa regularidade, de fato. Mas essa alternativa envolvia o risco de não ser correspondido e ter que lidar com a rejeição, coisa que não estava nada acostumado.

Albus virou a cabeça para o lado e suspirou. Conversaria com Paige no dia seguinte...

-oOo-

Albus acordou com um barulho. Sacudiu a cabeça sonolento tentando adivinhar em que momento havia cochilado e espiou por entre as cortinas de sua cama. Scorpius estava mexendo no próprio malão. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, o que indicava que havia acabado de tomar um banho. Porém ao invés de vestir o pijama, ele havia se enfiado em roupas limpas.

"Aonde você vai?" Albus perguntou subitamente desperto.

"Vou encontrar Mitiko na Torre de Astronomia" Scorpius informou solícito.

"O quê?" Albus sentou na cama num movimento rápido que lhe rendeu uma vertigem. "Por que a Torre de Astronomia? O que vocês vão fazer lá? Já passou do toque de recolher!"

"Serei cuidadoso, não se preocupe" Scorpius rolou os olhos e rumou para o espelho, penteando os cabelos. "Não é a primeira vez que quebro algumas regras. Eu vou primeiro, ela vai me encontrar lá depois. Assim não corremos tanto risco de sermos pegos" ele encarou o melhor amigo através do espelho. "E você sabe por que a Torre de Astronomia".

Albus suprimiu um choramingo. Ele sabia muito bem qual era a fama da Torre de Astronomia. Os casais costumavam escolher aquele lugar para encontros secretos por causa do romantismo do local. Da sala comunal da Sonserina eles só conseguiam ver a luz esverdeada do lago, porém o verão estava se aproximando e tudo indicava que aquela noite seria perfeita para observar as estrelas.

"Se está contando com a minha Capa, pode esquecer..." Albus começou rancoroso, porém Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Eu não estava mesmo contanto com ela".

"Mas, Scorpius! É de Mitiko que estamos falando!" o moreno se exasperou, ganhando um levantar de sobrancelhas do loiro. "Quero dizer, ela é doce e engraçada, mas não é nenhuma beldade..."

"Caso você não tenha reparado, eu não tenho muita escolha como você" Scorpius o cortou com o lábio superior crispado. "Boa noite, Albus".

Albus abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até muito depois de Scorpius ter deixado o dormitório. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos sentindo algo crescer no peito até atingir proporções insuportáveis. O moreno se pôs de pé em um rompante e pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade do pai de dentro do malão.

Enfiou o tecido peculiar dentro do bolso e passou pela Sala Comunal, que ainda estava bastante movimentada. Encontrou Mitiko próxima à porta, conversando animadamente com outras garotas e seus olhos se estreitaram. Havia planejado vestir a Capa apenas do lado de fora, mas não podia deixar passar uma oportunidade tão perfeita – e Albus definitivamente sabia enxergar uma boa oportunidade.

Albus se posicionou atrás de uma estátua ornamental e jogou a capa por cima da cabeça. Escolheu uma rota sem muito movimento, mantendo-se próximo a parede e caminhou lentamente. Quando chegou a uma distância segura, apontou a varinha para os cabelos pretos extremamente lisos de Mitiko e algo curioso aconteceu. As pontas dos fios se enrolaram como cordas de violão recém arrebentadas. As garotas gritaram e Mitiko as acompanhou após tatear a própria cabeça, correndo para o corredor que levava ao dormitório feminino.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Albus deixou a Sala Comunal calmamente. Não havia a menor possibilidade de Mitiko comparecer ao encontro depois daquilo. E quem é que apareceria para consolar seu melhor amigo?

O caminho até a Torre foi tranquilo, apesar da longa caminhada. Albus desviou-se de dois fantasmas e de Pirraça sem maiores problemas e em alguns minutos estava entrando sorrateiramente na Torre de Astronomia. Havia alguns lunascópios esquecidos em uma janela apontando para o norte e a luz da lua, ao mesmo tempo em que clareava alguns lugares, lançava sombras profundas em outros. Scorpius podia estar se escondendo em qualquer uma delas. Apenas naquele momento Albus desejou ter ficado com o Mapa do Maroto ao invés da Capa da Invisibilidade, porém um farfalhar de tecido captou sua atenção.

Tão logo seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz suave, Albus encontrou Scorpius escondido nas sombras de uma coluna, de onde o garoto podia observar a entrada da Torre e se esconder antes de ser visto. O loiro não podia imaginar que tinha companhia, por isso olhava para o céu com o rosto levemente inclinado em muda contemplação. Albus vislumbrou o contorno de seu rosto e o brilho refletido em seus olhos. Por um momento o moreno se esqueceu de respirar, como costumava acontecer quando admirava seu melhor amigo. Cada vez que o fazia, era como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Scorpius olhou ao redor, como se desconfiasse estar sendo observado. Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para fora. Albus se perguntou se já esperara o bastante para salvar o amigo da solidão. Resolveu que sim.

Retirou a capa sem muita cerimônia, o sussurro do tecido atraindo novamente a atenção do loiro. Albus observou a expressão de Scorpius passar de surpresa para alívio ao reconhecê-lo.

"É você..." Scorpius suspirou.

"Decepcionado?" Albus levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Apenas surpreso" Scorpius encolheu os ombros. "Por acaso você se esqueceu de que está me evitando?"

Albus arregalou os olhos, chocado.

"_Eu_? Você é quem tem estado ocupado demais para me dar atenção! Mitiko não está tão atolada em deveres de casa quanto eu, se tem tempo para marcar encontros na Torre de Astronomia com quem supostamente deveria estar ajudando-a com os estudos".

"Ela pediu minha ajuda, diferente de outras pessoas" Scorpius lançou um olhar de esguelha ao amigo.

"Mitiko não está aqui agora, está?" Albus retrucou com desdém.

"Ela deve ter encontrado alguma dificuldade pelo caminho" Scorpius suspirou decepcionado. "Talvez eu deva sugerir um passeio a Hogsmeade da próxima vez".

Albus sacudiu a cabeça, ciente de que as coisas estavam saindo muito diferentes do que planejara. Aproximou-se arrastando os pés até se debruçar no parapeito ao lado do amigo.

"Talvez você deva convidar outra pessoa" Albus resmungou torcendo para Scorpius não ter escutado.

O loiro se debruçou ao seu lado. Seus ombros se encostaram confortavelmente e Albus percebeu que sentia falta daquela proximidade. Eles praticamente não haviam se tocado nas últimas semanas sem que um deles se afastasse ou resmungasse um 'desculpa' desajeitado. Havia mesmo se passado apenas algumas semanas? Aquela tarde que eles haviam passado estudando despreocupadamente nos jardins de Hogwarts parecia ter se passado séculos atrás.

"Alguma sugestão?" Scorpius perguntou com seriedade e Albus fechou os olhos. Respirou profundamente a colônia de Scorpius e expirou com saudade.

"Não é verdade que você não tem muitas escolhas" o moreno falou por fim. "Se você realmente se empenhasse, você poderia... você poderia ganhar qualquer... pessoa" Albus se amaldiçoou. Deveria ter falado 'qualquer garota', não 'qualquer pessoa'.

"Defina 'empenho'" Scorpius falou lentamente.

"Droga, você sabe!" Albus se impacientou. "Basta você chegar beijando logo de uma vez, como você fez comigo naquela festa!"

"Assim?" Scorpius falou e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Albus arregalou os olhos, mas acabou indo de encontro ao loiro. Sentiu um formigamento de antecipação antes que seus lábios se tocassem e logo sentiu como se algo gelado se espalhasse em suas entranhas. Podia parecer um exagero de seus próprios sentidos que um simples roçar de lábios pudesse fazer tanto estrago, porém Albus sentia como se houvessem inflado um balão em seu peito quando os dois finalmente se afastaram para se encarar. Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha para o moreno, como se ainda esperasse uma resposta para sua pergunta.

"Uh... É... Assim mesmo..." Albus respondeu e voltou a olhar para as estrelas, batendo um pé no chão insistentemente, em parte pelo nervosismo, em parte porque suas pernas estavam ameaçando ceder. "Ah, que diabos" Albus resmungou e se voltou para Scorpius, segurando seu rosto com uma mão enquanto o trazia para outro beijo, do tipo que eles haviam trocado durante a festa.

Era melhor, muito melhor do que Albus se lembrava. Principalmente porque agora o moreno sabia que era Scorpius quem estava beijando. O moreno deslizou as mãos para a cintura do loiro, que por sua vez passou os braços ao redor de seu tórax, trazendo-o para mais perto. Foi com um suspiro de pura satisfação que Albus se afastou algum tempo depois.

"Normal, hein?" Scorpius falou oferecendo seu melhor sorriso enviesado. Apenas para Albus.

"É, bem, eu menti" Albus encolheu os ombros. "Isso é muito melhor do que beijar qualquer garota, Scorpie".

"Eu sei. Posso não ter muita experiência no assunto, mas não preciso ter beijado mais do que uma garota para reconhecer isso".

"Quer dizer que você não chegou a beijar Mitiko?" Albus perguntou esperançoso.

"Ah, não" Scorpius dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão. "Na verdade eu disse a ela que estava tentando fazer ciúmes em alguém e ela aceitou numa boa".

"Você _o quê_?" Albus arregalou os olhos.

"Eu tomei o cuidado de não dizer de quem se tratava" Scorpius continuou, interpretando erroneamente seu espanto. "Mas ela achou divertidíssimo que você, de todas as pessoas, fosse o mais enciumado no final das contas".

"Quer dizer que você nunca planejou encontrá-la aqui?" Albus perguntou num fio de voz.

"Não. Eu tinha certeza de que você acabaria aparecendo. Você teve um dia ruim o bastante para tomar alguma atitude".

"E você não pensou que eu tomaria uma atitude para me certificar de que _ela_ não aparecesse?" Albus tomou o cuidado de fazer com que tudo parecesse culpa do amigo.

"O que você fez?" foi a vez de Scorpius parecer assustado.

"Nada permanente. Eu acho" Albus torceu os lábios. "Uau, estou me sentindo péssimo agora. Não quer me fazer sentir um pouco melhor?" ele ofereceu falsamente despretensioso.

"Eu vou ensinar você a se sentir melhor" Scorpius falou aproveitando sua posição para passar uma rasteira no amigo, que se desequilibrou, mas se certificou de levar o loiro consigo ao cair.

Eles se xingaram, riram e continuaram a luta de sempre, felizes por tudo ter voltado ao normal. Porém com algumas melhorias, claro. Em algum ponto eles trocaram a medição de forças pelos beijos até que os suspiros falassem mais do que palavras.

"Scorpie?" Albus chamou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Scorpius, cuja cabeça repousava em seu peito.

"Hm?"

"Você poderia, por favor, me ajudar a estudar Aritmancia?"

"Claro, Al".

"E pegar alguns livros emprestados sem mencionar o meu nome para Madame Pince?" ele falou e Scorpius gargalhou. "Hey, não é culpa minha que eu tenha tido um dia ruim" Albus se defendeu.

"O dia todo foi ruim?" Scorpius perguntou apoiando o queixo em seu peito para encará-lo com desafio.

"O dia todo" Albus concordou com seriedade. "Mas a noite compensou".

**-oOo Fim oOo-**

**N.B.:** Eu morri uma quinhentas (mil) vezes lendo essa fanfic, e que triste que foi tão curtinha. Mas foi linda, linda, linda, e fofa demais, então afoguem a Amy com reviews, para que ela ainda escreva outras ASS perfeitas como essa. Parabéns, Amy, por mais essa fanfic cativante. ;*

**N.A.:** Taí, assim já está bom, né? Não vou prometer atualizações, apesar de não ser impossível surgir mais inspirações com os projetos vindouros do fórum ;D

Muito obrigada a Schaala, que betou lindamente! E a Ai Linna-chan que fez uma fanart linda para essa fic (link no meu profile)! E a Idril e a Dany, que sempre acabam tendo algum dedinho na história. E a Lunnafê, que não gosta de Pinhãozinho, mas não deixa de ler o que eu escrevo e ser fofa a esse respeito =3

E a todo mundo que leu e comentou, claro!

**Bro** (uhuahuahua dá vontade de morder você de tão fofo que você é xD Obrigada!) **Julia** (Taí, criança! Espero que goste ;D) **Drica** (fofa é você! :P Beijos!)


End file.
